


you made a mistake

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [17]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, M/M, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Someone had attacked his Tribe.Someone had attacked his Tribe and harmed one of his personal Pride.Someone had attacked his Tribe and harmed one of his personal Pride andkidnapped his Guide.Someone was about to be very, very dead. Tsuna was goinghunting.(Part of my KHR Sentinel/Guide AU)
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853503
Comments: 7
Kudos: 236





	you made a mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I'm Not An Angel" by Halestorm

“…so sorry, Tsuna! I tried to help but they got the jump on us!” Ryohei finished, his usually cheerful expression having become a thunderous scowl despite his battered face. Tsuna’s instincts were already _screaming_ at him to go find the one who had harmed one of his Pride, especially a _Guide_ of his Pride, but hearing that his own Guide had been _taken_ —

Someone had attacked his Tribe.

Someone had attacked his Tribe and harmed one of his personal Pride.

Someone had attacked his Tribe and harmed one of his personal Pride and _kidnapped his Guide_.

A low, threatening growl rumbled through Tsuna’s chest as he nodded sharply at Ryohei and turned towards the door, fully intending to go hunt down the culprit and _deliver swift justice_ to them – if his Guide didn’t manage to do so first.

“I’m going to find him,” he stated. “Takeshi, Hayato, Tetsuya: with me.”

“Tsunayoshi—” Reborn began, and Tsuna whirled upon him with a fierce snarl.

“He _took_ _my Guide!”_ he roared, right up close to the hitman, his eyes glowing bright orange with his Flames. “You will not stop me, you will not even _attempt_ to hinder me, and if you dare try it, I will _kill you myself_!” From behind the Sky-Sentinel came the low warning growls of two other near-feral Sentinels, Kusakabe and Yamamoto both picking up on their Alpha’s distress and fighting the urge to attack that which had caused it.

Reborn gave no outward sign of it, but he realised with a sudden, startling clarity that he had _severely_ underestimated Sawada Tsunayoshi. Not only was his student a Sentinel, rather than the Guide of the pair as he had assumed, but he was an _Alpha Sentinel_ whose Guide had been taken from him by force.

Fuck.

“Little Alpha,” a woman’s voice said from the doorway, and Tsuna turned his burning gaze to her. She inclined her head respectfully, ignoring all others in the room. “My Guide and I believe we know where the Alpha Guide has been taken.”

“Where?”

“Kokuyo Land. Shall we call the Pride?”

“No,” Tsuna shook his head. “This is, unfortunately, not Pride business, despite my Guide being taken to get to me.”

“I don’t think they even know you and Hibari are Sentinel and Guide,” Gokudera put forward, drawing Tsuna’s attention. “If they did, they would have found a way to take him without giving him the chance to alert you.”

“Possibly.” Tsuna nodded sharply. His eyes were still burning orange. “Rei-san,” Tsuna turned to the woman still standing in the doorway. “Thank you, and give your Guide my thanks. Alert the Pride to what you know of the situation, and stand by.”

“Yes, Little Alpha.” The woman – Rei – bowed and left, and Tsuna turned his gaze to the bed where Ryōhei was resting.

“Heal and rest, Ryōhei. We may need you later.”

“Sure thing, Tsuna!”

“Good. Send a message to Kyoko before she worries too much. Boys,” Tsuna turned to his three waiting Pride members. “Let’s go hunting.”

Feral grins curved the lips of the two Sentinels and the Guide, and they followed Tsuna out at an easy lope. Reborn was quick to follow.


End file.
